


avian.

by alexioso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, False Accusations, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Nicknames, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexioso/pseuds/alexioso
Summary: a·vi·an/ˈāvēən/adjective• relating to birds.noun• a bird.He inhaled shakily. "She can do anything. She'll soar to new heights. She's a bird. She'smyavian."Iwaizumi put a hand on the brown haired boys shoulder."Not anymore."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. 𝗳allout.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don't be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fall·out  
/ˈfôlˌout/
> 
> noun  
• radioactive particles that are carried into the atmosphere after a nuclear explosion or accident and gradually fall back as dust or in precipitation.
> 
> • the adverse side effects or results of a situation.

_“There she is!”_

You sat looking at the ground as the tears practically froze on your cheeks. Sitting alone on a bench in front of the volleyball gym was the best way to pass time, you thought. The last thing you wanted was for your friends to stop practice because of your sobbing.

A warm jacket was thrown over your bare shoulders, but you couldn’t bring yourself to thank the person as your pale hands remained fixed in a clasp on your lap. The silver-haired boy crouched down in front of you, tilting your head up slightly to look at him as he tucked a baby hair that was loose behind your ear, careful not to mess up your perfectly slick hair.

He brushed away the remnants of your tears best he could, looking at your windburned cheeks and purple lips. 

You looked awful.

Glancing up, you spotted Kageyama and Hinata standing a few feet behind Sugawara. Hinata had a frown on his face, his eyes laced with worry, and Kageyama stood in awe at your appearance. Never has he seen you so upset, and it was killing him.

He wanted to kill that bastard. He didn’t care if he was his senpai. All that mattered was that he hurt you and he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to love you-- to treat you better than that piece of shit Oikawa. But he couldn’t. You wouldn’t let him, even if you knew about how he felt. It didn’t matter how he felt, because you loved Oikawa.

“It’s okay. We’re here now.”

You collapsed onto Suga’s shoulder, trembling as you tears racked your body. He rubbed gentle circles into the center of your back as you sobbed into the fabric his creme hoodie. It sure wasn’t enough to keep him warm in this cold weather, but knowing you had sat in the freezing cold in your uniform as you waited for them to finish practice, it was evident you needed it more than he did right now.

“I love him so much, Koushi.”

He quietly hushed you as he whispered an “I know,” continuing to rub your back.

Kageyama felt his hand clench into a fist. 

Oikawa was scum. Cheating, filthy scum who was unworthy of the likes of you. He let out a breath he was unaware he was even holding as he tried to keep himself from grinding his teeth together.

“...He doesn’t deserve you.”

You look up at Kageyama who was looking at the ground. “W-What?”

He looked up at you; fists still clenched. “I said, he doesn’t deserve you! Stop going back to that bastard. I’m tired of seeing you get hurt by him!”

“I need him, Kags. You don’t understand that! No one does.”

His eyes widened and he scooped up his volleyball bag, walking away in a flash. Hinata quickly apologized, going to run off to trail Kageyama. You sniffle and pull away from Koushi, getting up from the bench and attempting to hand him back the burly black jacket he gave you. He declined, shaking his head.

“Keep it. You have a long walk back, and I’m not letting you get sick.”

His eyes were filled with warmth. A radiating warmth that made you feel safe. A warmth that reminded you of Oikawa.

But, he was gone now.

You nodded shallowly and wrapped your arms around one of the silver-haired setter’s, letting him walk you home in a comfortable silence.

\--♡--

“Why’d you do it, Tooru?” You began softly. “Why’d you fucking do it!?”

The second half of your plea came out in a shriek as hot tears emerged from your eyes and ran down your cheeks. You were used to fighting like this, but you were tired. You were exhausted.

Tooru bit his lip hard and ran a hand through his hair as he racked his brain for a response.

“Because you cheated on me! With that _**fucking**_ Tobio!” His arm flung to his side, pointing to the left as he leaned forward and continued yelling. “You knew how I feel about you hanging around him!”

“I didn’t cheat on you, Tooru! For fuck sake, how many goddamn times do I have to say it!” Your screaming became louder as the tension in the air became thicker. “So, I can’t hang out with people now, either?!”

“Not with him, you fucking can’t!” 

His chest heaved up and down and he clasped his hands behind his head. You stood up, taken aback from his words, and nodded.

“Okay.” You smiled maliciously. “Fine then. Goodbye, Tooru. Have fun with those ‘friends and fans’ of yours.”

His arms fell to his side as he watched you grab your phone and car keys. “Avian, you know it’s not like that--!”

“Save it. I’ll be back to get my shit sometime next week.”

You grabbed the door handle. 

“For now, just leave me alone Tooru. Just leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

\--♡--

“Kageyama, wait! Stop!”

The raven-haired male turned to look at the shorter one with orange hair. He looked up at him pleadingly and gently rested a hand on his wrist.

“Calm down! You’re gripping your bag so hard that your knuckles are white!”

He looked down at his hand. He hadn’t even noticed.

“I don’t like seeing you like this!”

He frowned at Kageyama, and he dropped his bag; his hands trembling as he bit lip hard to keep himself from crying. Hinata wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist instinctively as he stood there, staring ahead of him. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out against his jacket. “I know it’s hard, but don’t be sad! Everyone’s here for you!”

But Kageyama just stood there, not saying a word. His hands stilled and he hesitantly patted Hinata on the head, signaling for his release. The orange haired boy let him go and beamed up at him, but Kageyama just grabbed his bag and turned around.

“Let’s just go home.”

Hinata grabbed his own bag and walked with Kageyama until they had to separate to get to their own destinations.

Tobio hastily greeted his parents as he entered his home, kicking off his shoes and bolting up to his room; slamming the door behind him. He threw his bag to a forgotten corner of the room, sliding against the door frame and burying his face in his hands as he angrily cried.

Your hurt was his hurt, but he was too proud to admit that.


	2. 𝗮dam & eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a·dam·&·eve  
/ˈædəm & iv/  
noun  
• the first man and the first woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short. my apologies

Some claimed they were perfect. Others saw it as a facade— a relationship for clout. 

You laced your fingers inside of your charming, brown haired boyfriend’s hands; looking up at him lovingly as he shot you that signature smile of his.

To onlookers, you two were picture perfect. The model couple with no problems, no issues— just love.

Boy, were they wrong.

They were right when the said it was a facade; but it hadn’t always been like that. The beginning of the relationship was admittedly rocky, but it all smoothed out towards the middle.

Now, you were almost a year in, on and off, arguing every time a chance to bicker bitterly presented itself. You had every reason to distrust that boy after all the scummy shit he pulled on you— covering his ass with half-baked lies and expensive gifts. 

He told you what you wanted to hear.

And you were naive. You had believed every single word that came pouring out of his mouth— a venom, a poison that you couldn’t hell get enough of— and took every damned peace offering his sleazy ass gave you. 

It had all started off fine. You were top of the class. You were a model student and citizen. You were quite accomplished for your age, and you knew it. 

But, so was Oikawa. 

Volleyball captain and in magazines that were distributed nation wide, a fanbase, he was a star. 

That’s part of the reason you two clicked so well together. You were both so driven and motivated, and you complimented each other perfectly. So, no one was necessarily surprised when he came up to you and practically kissed you into submission on the first day back from a lengthy break. But, being who you were, people theorized. 

People talked.

The compliments people gave you about how nice you and Oikawa looked and how much they adored your relationship made you smile. Some had even gone as far as to call you a modern-day Adam & Eve.

And as you’d soon find out, it was fitting for just like them, you too were cast out of your own Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!


End file.
